


Insomnia

by TrackerKitsune



Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Horror, Fix-It, Gen, Gratuitous headcanons on magic in FF, Mention of scars, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Sorrows of Werlyt Spoilers, Wondrous Tails of Final Fantasy XIV (Tumblr Challenge), ruby weapon spoilers, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Svali can't sleep, not with how close an eye he must keep on his patient. Cid attempts to help.
Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo prompt "Insomnia". Svali is one of my two male Viera.

It's so very _late_. A handful of monitoring spells, all humming away safely on his skin, and the soft slow _thump-thump_ of a heartbeat in his ears, have all but lulled the young Viera into a half-asleep state when the sound of careful footsteps drag him back to full lucidity. Cid places a blanket around Svali, looks over at the patient he's keeping vigil over, and sighs softly in understanding. 

"You need to rest, Svali," he speaks gently, a hand on the mage's shoulder. The tension under his fingers speaks volumes as the younger man looks up at him.

“I would, but… I’m far too afraid that I’ll wake to her dead or lost,” he answers quietly. Too quietly. The sort of near silent words that come when someone has seen this rare condition before and knows all too well how delicate the balance can be. “And… I would be having nightmares of that… _monstrosity_ that nearly killed her, anyway. What if I couldn’t have got her out, Cid? She would have died.”

  
  
The Garlean knows exactly what the Viera means - the look of disgust and horror on his face had been telling enough when he had seen what state Milisandia had been left in, inside the pilot’s seat of the Ruby Weapon. Or rather, where it had once been.

Each cut that had served to free the Raen girl had been measured, traced with air magic, again with ice, and finally with the sharp talons of a miniature primal. Svali’s grimly determined work had paid off after _hours_ of patient, delicate slices, and Cid had been present for all of it.

_Mark my cuts, and if she so much as shifts in place, scream at me to stop_ , the usually shy Viera had instructed him firmly. _Do not let Gaius near_.

Even now they both know that myriad scars will be left from the ordeal; both physically and mentally for all of them.

And yet, even after all of _that_ , the mage hadn’t paused for a moment. His usually pristine hair disheveled, ears coated in the inner liquids of the Ruby Weapon, Svali had insisted on teleporting all the way to the Ruby Sea and back for a cure to Milisandia’s lost soul. One he’d had to procure himself before, he’d explained just hours ago. Coincidentally for another Raen girl who’d had her soul and mind ripped from her.

“Cid. If you can think so loudly, be a dear and get me some coffee,” Svali grumbles at him, ears lowered in annoyance. “I will rest once there is someone else to keep an eye on her. Perhaps Krile would be willing to see to Mili’s needs for a short while...” He can call her what he likes right now but no doubt once she wakes, ‘Mili’ will be a nickname best used away from her. 


End file.
